A silicone having a hydrophilic group has superior surface activity power because of possessing both a silicone moiety exhibiting properties such as a hydrophobic property, flexibility, a lubricating property, chemical stability and the like, and a hydrophilic-group moiety exhibiting properties such as a hydrophilic property, a moisture-retaining property, an adhesive property and the like. For this reason, the silicones having hydrophilic groups are widely used in food, resins, paint, cosmetics and the like. In particular, in a cosmetic, a silicone oil such as a low-molecular cyclosiloxane or the like is blended in order to improve sensation during use in many cases. It has been proposed that as a cosmetic raw material such as a surfactant or the like, for example, a polyether-modified silicone is used due to good miscibility with a silicone oil in many cases (JP-A-S61-293903 and the like).
However, a polyether group is sometimes insufficient in view of a hydrophilic property. For this reason, a (poly)glycerol-modified silicone and the application thereof to a cosmetic have been proposed in order to improve the hydrophilic property (see JP-A-S57-149290, JP-A-H06-157236, JP-A-H09-071504 and JP-A-2005-042097). However, the hydrophilic property may still be insufficient even in the case of using the (poly)glycerol group. In order to further enhance hydroxyl-group density, a sugar-modified silicone using a sugar or a polysaccharide as a polyhydric alcohol, and the application thereof to a cosmetic have been proposed (see JP-A-S62-068820, JP-A-S63-139106, JP-A-H05-186596, JP-A-H07-041417, JP-A-2002-119840 and JP-A-2008-274241).
On the other hand, an oil agent used in a cosmetic is not restricted to a silicone oil, and various types of oil agents such as a hydrocarbon oil, an ester oil and the like or a mixture thereof are used. For this reason, a material having surface activity power which is superior in miscibility with respect to various types of oil agents, an emulsifying property, stability of the emulsion and the like has been desired. The sugar alcohol-modified silicones described in JP-A-S62-068820, JP-A-S63-139106, JP-A-H05-186596, JP-A-H07-041417, JP-A-2002-119840 and JP-A-2008-274241 have the characteristic of a sugar alcohol group which is rich in a hydrophilic property, but the surface-active effect thereof is still restrictive. A surfactant which can stably emulsify various types of oil agents containing not only a silicone oil, but also an organic oil has been desired.